a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installable pinhole which may be used in optical instruments such as a laser scanning microscope or the like.
b) Description of the Related Art
A scissor-like closure mechanism for a pinhole is described in DE 20205079 U1. Above all, in this connection, the manufacturing accuracy of the angle points which are located opposite one another and which are to be moved relative to one another over the axis of rotation pose a serious obstacle to a reproducible, light-tight closure and exact square shape of the pinhole aperture.